Mirai no Me: Tomomi Fukuhara
by YouFromTheFuture
Summary: Being reborn into a clan that could predict the future, tell fortunes, and all that stuff. But, being reborn into a whole another universe, specifically Naruto doesn’t seem like my cup of tea. Including: Minor Antagonist!Self Aware!Smart!OC No bashing, OOC, or anything along those lines. I’m trying to make it appear as a good Naruto fanfic.
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody, this is my very first Naruto Fanfiction. I really hope you enjoy it, I accept all reviews, negative and positive! Please enjoy, have a blessed day or night. - Sincerely Signed, You From The Future.**

* * *

 _Dark, darkness all around me. But, unlike the darkness I usually feel, this darkness was gentle, warm, rather motherly. I don't believe death is this comfortable but for some reason, the sensation felt familiar. I moved a little, trying to move the limbs I cannot see, but then I heard distant and extremely muffled voices once I moved._

 _I couldn't exactly tell if I was dead or just unconscious, was I in a hospital room? I don't exactly believe so._

"Takumi, the baby is kicking..." I heard distantly as a felt a hand beginning to rub me? I don't know, but it was a gentle and comforting touch.

 _I heard some murmuring, but then the mention of a "Mirai no Me"._

 _What was this Mirai no Me I heard from my mother? Now that I think of it, I believe I was reborn into the Naruto world. Since the obvious Japanese names, speech, and the mention of vision. I did read somewhere the Mangekyō Sharingan can make the user go blind. Obviously, I don't think we have one of the Three Great Dōjutsu. I realized I thought so much even if I wasn't born yet, well I am a thirty-year-old stuck inside a fetus' body. Not the most preferred body, but okay, I'll roll with it._

 _I was pretty excited to be born now, I did always want to see Sasuke Uchiha in the flesh, but he would be quite a pain when I think even further about it, constant brooding, then we have Naruto, he is likeable but annoying as hell. As much as everyone hates Sakura, I think she is the most tolerable, besides the constant kissing of Sasuke's butt. Sorry for the lack of cursing, I never was really one to swear so often._

 _I always wondered what I'd look like and my role would be in the Naruto universe. Maybe a bland background character used to make the scene more alive? I was kinda like that in my other life, a bland businesswoman who remained in the background even with a respectable position at work. I always wondered what it would like to appear in my favourite childhood shows, Naruto Shippuden, Dragon Ball Z, that kind of stuff. But, my love for it began dying once I made it to twenty-three years old. Because I got my own home and I had lots of work to do really, I didn't usually have much time to watch anime._

 _I'm glad I finished Naruto before my love officially offed itself, the memories are blurry, but I had a love for it, so I can remember most of it. Now, since I'm reborn, I want to make my mark in this world, I want to be an antagonist because being a hero is quite outdated. Yes, I used to read fanfiction as well, they can get really irritating if you're realistic with it. Better yet, I want to be neutral, not choosing any sides, but I just want to know what is going on. That sounds rather nice._

 _Sooner or later, my journey of being a shinobi will begin... As soon as I get out this woman's fucking womb._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (Officially!) Sorry, it took so long! Expect updates 1-4 days! Have a blessed time reading! - Sincerely Signed, You From The Future.**

* * *

 ** _Three years later..._**

* * *

 _As for being born for three solid years now, I learned a lot of stuff, everyone in this clan is literally so boring. Well, the only one that interesting is my older brother, who looks a lot like me and is a Chūnin. Well, as I'm looking through this very mirror, I'm sporting a silky smooth mop of midnight black hair that lands below my chin, amethyst eyes that pierce through the mirror, as if it's going to crack if I stare even further, pale skin that is radiant in the moonlight, and a rather small toddler body._

 _My brother does have most of my features, the amethyst eyes, but they never seem to follow the light during checkups, midnight hair, but much longer and much more controlled than mine, and his skin isn't all radiant, there are some bruises he has on his hands and knuckles, bags under his eyes, and basically much rougher skin. Otherwise that, he was rather handsome, and if he wasn't my brother honestly, I would've bagged him... And if I was a female as well._

 _The village I live in is also Konoha, so at least I'm actually in the village and not in some other place. I can save time and energy. But, I'm not allowed to go to the academy yet, since I'm still three years old. Jokes on the adults, I made up my own exercise regimen!_

I stood up from the carpet I sat on, the mirror I looked into was right in front of me, I usually sit there when I think about my purpose in this world and how I'm going to end up. The ebony kimono I wore flapped with every movement I made with my arms, it was so large, I wasn't able to see my own hands or even fingertips. I decided to start with some stretches, touching my toes, stretching my arms up, maybe a few squats to balance everything else. It was difficult as well, the stupid flaps keep slapping me in my face.

I also got low and began doing some sit-ups and push-ups, I almost passed out in the middle of push-ups, but I managed to get at least seven down. But, for some reason, my brother really had to insist on laughing at my poor exercising.

"Hahaha! Otouto, are you seriously training?" He laughed at me, which made me puff my cheeks out force myself to stand up. _I remember now, they call exercise "training". There is a thing called not getting fat, training isn't- I'm thinking too much into this, aren't I?_

"Shut up, Tomoki-Nii," I grunted at him, my brows furrowing at his amused smirk. _He is usually the first one I go to for my problems, but I literally cannot speak to him with the mind of a thirty-one-year-old, so usually, I would talk to him about the academy and ask why I cannot go... And then throw a tantrum because I'm a child. Man, being a child has so many pros, but much more cons._

"That is no way to speak to your Ani, now is it Otouto?" He replied smoothly, walking over and picking me up by my arms. _He does this often since I hate being picked up like a baby, so this was his alternative. It hurts a little, but I don't say anything about it._

"I don't care..." I said as I kicked and flailed. _But, I then realized, isn't my brother blind? I literally exposed myself and he could tell from all my messy pants for air and light sheen of sweat. I'm so embarrassed. He has been blind for quite the while, because of something about using and straining his eyes with the Mirai no Me? He is already so young, at least he saw my face before._

"Are you excited for the academy, Otouto? You're going to attend there soon. You'll learn how to become a ninja, doesn't that sound amazing?" He said with a large closed-eye smile on his face as he looked at me.

 _I'm only going to the academy really to see Sasuke... I'll just be honest, I'm quite the fanboy of his, you know I was a female in my past life._

"Mmhm! I want to be strong, but also a really smart ninja!" I hummed in answer to my brother, a smile was on my face to replace my grumpy look.

"Tell you what, sooner or later, I might tell you how to unlock the Mirai no Me? But, you got to do some reading first, okay Otouto?" He said softly to me, placing me gently into the carpet and letting go of my arms. He then patted my head before walking away, disappearing from my line of sight as he left through the door.

 _This was actually the first time I have actually mentioned our bloodline Kekkei Genkai. I'm very interested in it, so why the hell am I just here?_

It wasn't even a second before I began bolting out my room and down the halls, many of my relatives and cousins were moving out the way so I wouldn't crash into them. The library was right down the hall from my room and as soon as I made it by there, I ran inside, but of course, I didn't avoid every obstacle, I crashed into a table.

 _Of all places, my fucking stomach?!_

I let out a pained yelp as I fell onto the ground, I struggled like a turtle for a few seconds before I finally got up and head over to my Oba who often hung around the library. She looks like my mother since she is her sister, the midnight black hair, spruce brown eyes, tanned skin that complimented her whole appearance. She doesn't have a Kekkei Genkai, but she is still a very strong and talented kunoichi, she told me herself she planned to train me soon.

"Tomoka-Oba! I want you to give me some books about the Mirai no Me!" I demanded with my very passive aggressive childish voice. She gave me a stern look before slapping me in the middle of my face with the front of her fingers. It didn't hurt, but it made me flinch.

 _She does this very often to me, now that I think of it, it's like what Itachi does to Sasuke, but instead of a gentle poke, I got a literal slap._

"Don't command me, Tomomi-Oi. I may not be part of your clan, but I still very much am your Oba." She glared gently before picking me up by my right arm holding me up as she went over to the shelves

 _For some strange reason, nobody carries me normally now. I thought the fit with my brother was just between me and him, but oh no, **everyone** somehow knows._

 _My aunt wasn't a very graceful lady, she always moved and acted a little masculine, but her appearance may make you think otherwise. Even my mother used to call her Tomoka-Nii. Before you become confused, my mother named me and my brother with the first part being "Tomo". And my grandmother on my mother's side seems to really like the first part being "Tomo", hence she named both her daughters with "Tomo", so my mom just wanted to continue that thing. Ugh, even if my past life, I'm still bad at explaining things._

I looked along the books and saw many different types, The Three Great Dōjutsu, Secrets of Kekkei Genkai, and a whole book about my clan's Kekkei Genkai or my father's clan. But, there also stuff about chakra control, elements, beginners guides, that kind of stuff.

Using my hands, I yanked many of the books down, whatever had caught my eye, I have knocked it right down. It fell onto the floor with loud thumps due to the weight of the many pages.

"Tomomi-Oi! What are you doing?! You're just making a mess for me!" She scolded at me before placing me down on the floor before proceeding clean up my mess.

"No! I want these, I can't carry them!" I yelled- Well, it came out as a whine more like. _I am a child in this damn world, I don't have time to wait twenty-eight years to be back on track! Ugh, I'm just busy complaining, aren't I?_

My aunt surrendered with a sigh, picking up the books and stacking them up neatly by size, there were about nine books in total, some were a little dusty, but she obviously didn't care.

"Come on Tomomi-Oi, also good luck reading these." She chuckled at me, she knew I was a bright kid, but she obviously had a dictionary in that pile books for understanding.

 _Wouldn't someone think a reading three-year-old is weird- Shut up, reader. This is Naruto, they had children fight in wars, old enough to die, old enough to read._

She took my hand, using the other to hold the stack of books as we both walked to my room, this time the hallway was very much empty than earlier. It was around nine, so that would make plenty of sense. She placed the books onto my wooden desk before she flamed on the oil lamp that was currently off, also taking consideration in my chair, she picked up a cushion and placed it on the seat, so my bottom wouldn't get sore. She gave me a slightly wrinkly smile, patting my head before she left my room.

 _Tomoka-Oba is probably my favourite relative, strict, but caring. Yes, I have my cousins, grandparents, etc, but they are rather occupied or ridiculously irritating. My clan is supposed to be known for their wisdom and intelligence, but they are just really boring. Even the younger kids don't play games, they are usually inside, forced to study and read. I get to leave the house at times, such as in the early in the morning or late at night. Mostly is for seeing my brother before he is off on a mission or coming back from one, otherwise, I usually use that time to meditate, since I was rather fairly religious in past life._

I then sat my tush onto my seat, beginning to start off with the book on chakra control, it was difficult for me to follow every single word and not get lost, but knowledge is extremely important in the Ninja World, better as well get used to it.

 _It felt like hours passed as I read one book to another, the dictionary was indeed open, it helped a lot throughout these books since I am not the best with meanings behind words. I was now onto the book about the Three Great Dōjutsu, which was really interesting, the last one was the book about our Kekkei Genkai, which I really did want to save for last._

I heard the footsteps of someone, not an adult, but obviously not a child.

"Tomomi-Itoko, why are you up so late?" An unidentified male said until I looked at him. _It was my cousin, Ayumu, who usually assisted my father with his duties and a Joūnin, really nice guy in general. He had long dark down hair placed in a tight and high ponytail, amethyst eyes that was sharp and demanding, radiant pale skin, also some really questionable bags under his eyes._

"Reading, returned from a mission I believe so?" I asked softly, flipping the pages of my book after I looked away from him.

He walked over to me and crouched down. "Yeah, I did. It's after midnight and you're already so young rest." He said gently, brushing my hair out my face before looking into the book, his face turned a little serious before he looked back at me, a gentle smile on his face.

"You are very determined to learn I see. Would you like to be my pupil?" He asks sweetly, a hopeful look in his face.

 _Honestly, I was quite sceptical as I looked back at him... What's the worse that can happen?_

"Mhm! Please make sure I become a strong ninja!" I said with excitement before my face became red. _Gross, I hate sounding so eager._

"Great, we begin tomorrow afternoon. Finish your books and then go sleep." He said with a larger smile, kissing my forehead before leaving my room, shutting the door.

 _Boy, I really know who I'm having for a Man-Crush Monday..._


End file.
